


Better Days

by moviegeek03



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03
Summary: Buck's holidays weren't going the way he wanted. Eddie was away with Chris in Texas. Maddie was spending it with Chim and their baby. Everyone was busy with their own lives and families. All but Buck. Buck, who wishes to be part of things. To be with Eddie. He plans to wallow in his thoughts til a call from an old friend soon changes everything...in more ways than Buck could have ever expected.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 552
Collections: 911 Gift Exchange 2020





	Better Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florenceandthemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florenceandthemachine/gifts).



> This is my contribution to the 911 Gift Exchange this year for Flo, who had the following listed on her form "Preferences: Prefer MLM ships, canonical or otherwise. Rarepairs are fun!" I saw that she mainly wrote Buddie and decided to try to mesh characters I am more familiar with writing with what looked to be her favorite ship. I hope you like dear!

Buck checked his phone. Eddie was supposed to let him know when he landed in Texas. But, he hadn’t heard anything yet. He sighed, taking another drag from his beer and sinking deeper into his couch. It had been a long day. He’d spent half of it covering for swing shift workers and people desperately wanting some time with their families for the holidays.

They all seemed to ask Buck. They all seemed to think he would be free. After all, he had no kids. No partner. No close family. He’d been avoiding his parents since their disastrous visit the year before. No, he didn’t have anyone.

Well, he had Maddie. Of course he had Maddie. But…she was busy with a now one year old baby. Her and Chim had been swamped with preparing for Christmas. Given the craziness of the pandemic when their little one was first born, they were both busy trying to make up for things this year. The others, well they weren’t much different. Bobby and Athena were visiting her parents this time since they hadn’t been able to travel the past year. Karen and Hen were hunkered down with the kids.

And Eddie…

Well, he had decided to take off to Texas with Christopher.

Buck sighed at the though of Eddie and Chris so far away. He missed them. He missed their random game nights, with pizza boxes and beer bottles crowding the coffee table. With Christopher bouncing excitedly between them, telling Buck all about what he wanted from Santa and begging him to stay longer. He missed those moments.

God he missed Eddie.

He took another long swig of his beer. He resisted the urge to text Eddie. He knew it was likely that the other man had gotten laid over somewhere during his travels. He sighed and pushed down the desire to message him.

_He missed Eddie…_

He grabbed the remote and started looking through Netflix for something, anything, to watch. The screen lit up with holiday recommendations. He wasn’t feeling in the spirit. He missed his family. The little family he somehow had created with the firehouse. The trio with Eddie and Chris. His sister and Chim with their new baby. Bobby and Athena. Hen. All of them.

His phone buzzed beside him, pulling him out of this thoughts. He absently reached for it. His face instantly fell when he realized it wasn’t Eddie, but he couldn’t help but smile at the name nonetheless.

_Owen Strand…_

Owen had managed to remain a force in his life after all this time. Owen, who had dated Buck’s mom way back in the early 2000’s. Right after his parents had separated, and Owen had found himself a single dad from his own divorce. Owen, who had been broken up by Buck’s mother when his parents decided to reconcile, managed to remain a steady force in his life somehow.

_A better dad than his own had been since his parents got back together._

Owen was texting, asking if he would call him.

Buck unlocked his phone and clicked onto he text. Without much thought, his fingers slid over the screen and connected the call. It wasn’t too unusual for Owen to call around the holidays. But still…Buck couldn’t help but worry.

_“Hey kiddo.”_

“Hey Owen. How are you?”

_“Not bad. Well, not as good as it good be I guess. I’m actually at the hospital waiting on TK.”_

“What? What happened?” Buck sat up, setting his beer down and rubbing his face.

_“Christmas tree incident…you know how it goes. We got called to the local mall where one of the trees had faulty electric lights so caught fire. TK got hurt moving some kids out of the way.”_

“Is he okay?”

_“Mostly. He’s bummed at spending Christmas in the hospital I think. A tree branch caught his shoulder good. They have him back in surgery to repair the damage and want to keep him through tomorrow to monitor.”_

“Damn…that’s rough.”

_“He’ll live. But is bummed. He was looking forward to Christmas I think with his boyfriend and me.”_

Buck swallowed thickly. _Boyfriend._ He couldn’t help the jealously that ran through him at that. He wished he could say the same thing.

“I’m sure he’s upset about it. That sucks. All around.”

_“Basically…though from what your sister said, you’ve not had the best holiday season yourself.”_

“You talked to Maddie?” Buck all but squawked.

_“Yes,”_ Owen laughed. _“She stays in touch. I get pictures of that baby every few days.”_ Buck could practically hear the smile in the man’s voice. _“She said you were working a lot. Even took some extra shifts on Christmas.”_

“Yeah,” Buck sighed. “Everyone else has family they want to see. So I said I’d cover some.”

_“Well…you know you have family too.”_

“Not the same, Owen.”

_“Look, I’m not calling to argue or guilt you. But…I am calling to ask a favor.”_

“Okay…”

_“What do you say to coming down to Austin? For New Year’s Eve? I think it would cheer up TK a lot.”_

“I don’t know, Owen. I should probably work and—“

_“How many extra shifts do you have on the docket between now and then?”_

Buck cursed. “I don’t know. A couple.”

_“Evan…_ ”

“Okay! Okay! More than a couple. But people wanted to see their families, and I don’t have that. So.”

_“Well this is family asking you to come down for a holiday. Come on, you can’t say you wouldn’t enjoy it! You could see TK, meet his boyfriend. Hell, I’ll even make sure Buttercup is at ours for you if that would help.”_

Buck couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “You really want me to come?”

_“I do son. I really do.”_

Buck sighed, leaning his head back against the back of the couch. “I’ll have to look at flights.”

“ _Your sister already booked you one as a gift.”_

Buck snorted. “Of course she did.”

_“She was worried about you.”_

Buck bit back a groan. Of course she was. He had tried so hard to not let her see how down he was. He wanted her to enjoy the holidays. As a mom. With whatever new traditions her and Chim wanted. He didn’t want to impose or be a burden.

_“Kid? I can practically hear you thinking through the phone. Stop. I had called her to see what sizes the baby was wearing now to send gifts. We just got to talking. Nothing bad. Promise. She just mentioned that you seemed down and overworked. I wanted to have you come out before all this. Now it just has some extra motivation for TK too.”_

Buck knew he couldn’t argue that. He had always been close to TK when they were kids, acting like a big brother even when they had their differences. He chewed his lower lip. He couldn’t say no. “Okay. When do I fly out?”

_“Monday the 28th. Maddie wanted you there for Christmas. Well, before she knew you were working tomorrow.”_

Buck blushed at that. Maddie hadn’t been too happy with him for taking that extra shift. But he knew it would mean Chim would get to see their daughter open gifts. So…

“Okay. Is Maddie dropping me at the airport too?” he huffed.

_“Yes…you just need to pack your bags and be ready at seven that morning.”_

Buck shook his head. “Okay, I can do that.” He found himself smiling a little despite it all. He wanted to be annoyed. He wanted to wallow at home, just as he had planned to do til after the new year. But it looked like his family had other plans for him.

_“Good. Well, looks like TK’s doctor is walking out so I have to go. But I can’t wait to see you kid. I’ll be at the airport to get you Monday.”_

“Thanks, Owen.” With that they hung up. Buck sighed and sent a quick text to Maddie about her plans. She sent back an angel emoji, as if she hadn’t just plotted this whole thing for him. He tossed his phone to the end of the couch and downed his beer. He stood from the couch to get another. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, his ring tone blared throughout the house, causing him raise up too quickly and hit his head on the top shelf of his fridge. “Owe! Shit!”

He stumbled back into the kitchen with his beer, rubbing his head as he hurried back to the couch. He snatched his phone, a smile coming on his face despite the pain in his head.

“Hey Eds,” he greeted.

_“Hey Buck! Sorry it took so long to call. My parents surprised us at the airport. I didn’t have the chance to call on the drive to their place.”_

“Of course. I know, uh, they must have really missed you. I mean, it’s been almost a year since they saw you two.”

_“More than that I think. But yeah, they seem happy we’re here.”_ Eddie sighed deeply. Buck couldn’t quite make out the meaning behind it. _“It’s just going to be different. Been awhile since we spent a Christmas in Texas.”_

Buck swallowed thickly. “I bet.” He didn’t know what else to say. He knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to say that he wished they were spending time together. That Christmas was like the last two years. Spent together. “Looks like I’m spending New Year’s down there.”

_“Wait, what? In El Paso?”_

Buck could swear Eddie sounded hopeful. But he knew it had to just be his imagination. “Nah, Austin. Old family friend called and asked if I’d come. Apparently plotted with Maddie to get me down there.” Buck laughed a little at that. “So leaving in few days.”

_“Oh. That’s cool. I’m glad you won’t be alone.”_

“Yeah. I guess it will be better. But, um, will miss you guys.”

_“Same, Buck I—“_ Eddie was interrupted by Christopher in the background. Buck could hear his voice go up and the excitement as he asked if he could talk to Buck. Eddie let him, of course. The pair said goodbye and Eddie allowed Christopher to take over. Buck talked to Chris for awhile before he was once again left alone in his apartment.

_It was going to be a long few days…_

xxxxx

Buck soon found himself on yet another couch with a beer in his hand, only this time, he wasn’t alone.

“So,” TK said around a groan. Buck reached over, helping him sit up more. His arm was wrapped and secured against his chest. Owen was in the other room fixing dinner. “Dad finally convinced you to come visit, huh?”

Buck let his hand stay on TK out of worry. “Yeah, guess so.”

TK snorted. “Maddie and him totally ganged up on you didn’t they?” TK rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

Buck rolled his. “They must’ve known your ass would need some help and company this week.”

“Did not,” he all but whined in return. “They didn’t know I’d have a stupid mall tree fall on me.”

“Maybe not, but they know you’re accident prone.”

“Whatever.” TK tried to shove Buck’s shoulder at that, but it ended in a groan as it pulled at his stitches.

“Easy, Ty.” Buck squeezed the back of TK’s neck. “You just had surgery on your shoulder.”

“I know. On Christmas.”

Buck smiled sadly then“Yeah but looks like your dad waited to do Christmas with you.”

“And you. He’s been planning this for awhile I think.”

Buck blushed. It had been awhile since someone had done that for him. He was usually the one to try to go out of his way. To make the plans for others.

_Well, for Eddie and Chris at least._

As much as Buck loved being with Owen and TK, he still couldn’t help but miss his boys. Being in the same state wasn’t really helping that.

“Hey, you okay?” TK prodded after a few moments. “You look lost in your head.”

“Nah, I’m good.” He swallowed thickly, trying to come up with a reason. “Just thinking about how I should have gotten you bubble wrap instead of what is under the tree.”

TK rolled his eyes. They both heard Owen laugh as he entered the living room with a cheese board. “I think you both could use that,” he sighed. He clapped Buck on the shoulder.

Before either could reply, the doorbell rang. Owen motioned for them to stay and he went over to get it. Carlos soon joined the group, adding his own gifts to under the tree.

“Hey you.” TK stood, with Buck’s help, to greet the man.

“Hey, yourself.” Carlos pulled TK into a gentle hug, kissing him softly. Buck watched the two of them from the couch. He couldn’t help the pang that went through him. TK looked so happy. So relaxed, in a way Buck didn’t think he’d ever seen him. But…he wanted that too. He couldn’t help it.

“Hey Buck, let me introduce you two.” TK turned towards him. Carlos kept his arm around TK’s waist, keeping him steady and supporting him. “This is my boyfriend Carlos. Carlos, this is Buck.”

“Nice to finally meet you,” Carlos said, sticking his hand out for Buck.

Buck shook it firmly. “Likewise. Heard a lot about you from this one.” He plastered on a smile. He wanted to be excited. He genuinely did.

Owen must have noticed. After a few minutes of everyone doing small talk and getting to know one another, he broke the moment. “Hey Buck, why don’t you come help me in the kitchen? I have some stuff in the fridge that needs brought in and Buttercup needs to be let back in from outback. Could use the help.”

“Need us, Captain Strand?” Carlos asked from his place next to TK.

“Nah, we got it. Just keep that one on the couch. He’s supposed to be resting but…”

“Hey!” TK protested, earning a laugh from all three of the men.

“You did just have surgery,” Carlos added.

“It was just my shoulder,” TK grumbled.

“You had a tree branch go through your shoulder,” Carlos sighed.

“And some busted ribs,” Owen continued.

Buck shook his head. “Stay out of this one brother.” He held his hands up.

Owen nodded in appreciation. “Good man. Come on.” He clapped Buck on the back and guided him toward the kitchen. Instead of going to the fridge, Owen guided him to the yard where the dog was playing. He motioned for Buck to sit on the patio with him. Buttercup bounded up, pawing at them and licking their hands. Buck absently scratched the dog’s ears in return. “So, want to tell me what’s wrong?”

“What’re ya talking about?” Buck patted Buttercup’s back.

“You’ve been quiet. You keep checking your phone. And you looked like you were punched when TK kissed Carlos.”

Buck looked down at that. “I did not. I’m fine.”

“Evan, please. I know I’m not your dad, but I’ve known you a long time. So, I want to ask again. What’s going on?”

Buck sighed. “It’s dumb. I’m fine. Really.”

“Evan…”

“Okay, I just, I have this friend. I’ve spent the last couple holidays with him and his kid.” Buck took out his phone and showed Owen a picture. “So I’m just kind of missing them. This is the first Christmas in awhile I haven’t seen them. At least the day before or after. So I guess I’m just feeling that a little.”

Owen studied Buck and the picture for a moment. “You care about him.”

“He’s my best friend.”

“But you wish he was more.” Owen gave him a look.

Buck looked away and bit his lip.

“I take that as a yes.” Owen reached up and squeezed the back of Buck’s neck. “Does he know?”

Buck shook his head and finally met Owen’s eyes. “No. It’s not like that. Not for him.”

“How do you know?”

“Just do.” Buck focused back on the dog. “It’s not how it works.”

“Ev—“

“It’s just not.” Buck shrugged. “It’s fine though. Really.”

“It doesn’t look it.”

“It will be.” Buck gave him a stern look. “Don’t have a choice.”

“I don’t know about that. I think there is always a choice.” Owen pulled Buck over for a side hug. “Look at those two in there. It took TK months to admit it. He did everything I think to deny it. But…it was still there. Denying it doesn’t help.”

“I don’t think I’m denying anything. I just, I know Eddie. It isn’t like that. I’m just his friend.”

“It doesn’t look like it in that picture there.” Owen pointed at the phone again.

“Well, it is.” Buck rubbed a hand over his face and stood up. He moved to put his phone back in his pocket. It slipped out, but he didn’t notice it. “Come on, TK is going to wonder where we are.”

“Yeah.” Owen stood and patted his leg for Buttercup to follow. “Go ahead. I’m going to grab his toys that he left out here. He’ll be whining if I don’t.”

Buck smiled a little at that. “Okay. I’ll grab the stuff from the fridge for you.”

“Thanks, Evan.”

Buck headed in to grab this, trying to shake off the conversation. He didn’t notice Owen had picked up his unlocked phone…

xxxxxx

New Year’s Eve came fast.

Buck was once again on the couch with his beer, trying not to look sad at the guests around him.

Owen was hosting the small group at their house. TK and Carlos were near him, curled up on the end of the couch. A few other firefighters and EMT’s were hanging out across the room near the kitchen. Buttercup was running between everyone, trying to snag food.

As much as Buck loved Owen, TK, and maybe even starting to love Carlos as a new family member, he couldn’t help but feel out of place.

_Like something was missing._

Buttercup started to paw and whine at his ankles. He scratched to dogs ears, but he continued to whine. “You want to go outside?” The dog’s tail wagged at that, earning a laugh from Buck. “Alright. Come on buddy.” Buck stood and ushered the dog through the crowd and out to the backyard. He didn’t noticed the doorbell ringing as he went or the mischievous glint in Owen’s eyes. He was too in his head.

He huffed as Buttercup ran ahead of him to the yard. Buck plopped down onto the patio again and decided to stay out for a moment. He needed the space. Buttercup seemed content to have him there as he roamed. The door behind him slid open, but he didn’t bother looking up. He sighed, assuming Owen had chosen to follow him out again.

“Owen, I’m fine. I just brought the dog out. I’ll be right there.”

A laugh came from beside him. “Chris is going to be disappointed that the dog’s not in there. He’s been looking forward to meeting him.”

Buck looked up in shock.

_Eddie_. 

Eddie was beside him, taking up a seat beside Buck on the patio.

“Though, he’s more excited to see you. He’s missed you.” Eddie nudged Buck with his shoulders. “We both have really.”

“Eddie?”

“Hey Buck.” Eddie sent him a small smile.

“You’re here?”

Eddie laughed at that. “I am. Chris too. Though he’s inside with your, brother? TK?”

Buck huffed. “Sorta brother. It’s…complicated.”

“I gathered.” Eddie smiled and look Buck up and down.

“How did you get here? I thought…you’re supposed to be in El Paso. That’s, what? Ten hours from here?”

“Only eight technically but closer to ten when you have a kid with you.”

“Eddie—“

“Your, um, Owen? He called me the other night.” Buck blushed deeply at that. He opened his mouth to apologize but Eddie continued. “He wanted to surprise you…said you seemed down. And I was very ready to get away from my folks for a few days.”

Buck swallowed. He couldn’t believe Owen had done this. That the man had called Eddie. Had set all this up.

“Eds, I—“

“Look, I wanted to do this. I…I’ve missed you. A lot.” He reached over and squeezed Buck’s knee. He let his hand linger, his thumb rubbing circles. “I couldn’t imagine not ringing in the New Year with you.”

Buck smiled at that. He met Eddie’s eyes. “I don’t know what to say.”

Eddie’s eyes flickered down, settling on his lips for a moment. Buck shook off the thought. He knew he had to be imagining that. He knew Eddie didn’t see him that way. No way. It just wouldn’t happen.

_It wouldn’t happen._

Before Buck could speak, before he could let his thoughts linger and questions form, Eddie’s mouth was on his. Buck froze for a moment before he finally let himself return the kiss. He let himself melt into Eddie. He forgot where they were. He forgot that others were just inside the kitchen.

_It didn’t matter._

“Dad! The ball’s going to drop soon!”

Eddie pulled away. Buck nearly chased his lips before he registered that it was Chris speaking. Chris was being held by Owen, who sported a knowing look at that boys, causing Buck to blush harder somehow.

“Be right there, buddy,” Eddie called, clearing his throat.

“Come on, kiddo,” Owen laughed. “Let’s let them have a moment.” He patted his leg for Buttercup to join him inside. That seemed to placate Chris for the time being.

Buck returned his attention to Eddie. “Eddie?”

“Maybe, we can talk? After the ball drops?”

“I’d like that,” Buck replied.

Eddie smiled and stood. He offered his hand to Buck. It somehow felt like more. Like he was offering so much more.

Buck took it. He allowed Eddie to pull him up. He nearly fell against the other man’s chest once he stood. Eddie wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for another kiss before they joined the others.

It felt like hope.

It felt like maybe something was going to change.

_Maybe Buck would finally have a good year after all._

With that thought in mind, he leaned in for another kiss, trying to pour in more emotions this time. All the emotions.

The countdown started somewhere behind them, in the house. Cheers rang out. Music started playing.

Eddie pulled away again.

“Happy New Year, Buck.”

Buck smiled. He took Eddie’s hand. 


End file.
